oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Stranger
The Stranger is the protagonist of Stranger's Wrath. He is a bounty hunting Steef, and potentially the last of his kind. Stranger is, oddly, the only being in Western Mudos who is willing to clean up the Outlaws around Mongo Valley, as he hopes to earn enough moolah to afford what he deems to be an important, life-saving operation. The Stranger's weapon of choice is a custom-made, double-barreled, semi-automatic, high-tension Crossbow with optional sniper/snooper scope. Instead of arrows, the crossbow fires rather unconventional Live Ammo. Nine different types of critters are used by him to capture the Outlaws: Zappfly, Chippunk, Stingbee, Fuzzle, Stunkz, Thudslug, Boombat, Sniper Wasp, and Bolamite. Description Stranger, during his time as a Bounty Hunter, dressed in a Old Western style of clothing, often wearing a wide-hat, tunic, and some high boots. Stranger is a rather small Steef, as described by the local Grubb natives that aided him. Yet, despite his size, he's very agile, quick-witted, and strong. Perhaps it's because of his diminutive size which makes himself believe he isn't worthy of being the legendary Steef. Background Before Stranger's Wrath The Stranger's past is a very clouded and vague one. Only small hints are given throughout the game that give information about Stranger's life before the events of the game. What is known, however, is that something happened that made him not believe himself worthy of being a Steef. For an unknown reason (possibly respect for the Steef race or making it less obvious he's a Steef), he has sawed down his horns and seeks to remove his identity as a Steef completely by removing the back two of his four legs. ''Stranger's Wrath'' The Stranger seeks the aide of Mongo Valley's local Vykker Surgeon Doc to have an operation done. The operation, costing an outrageous 20,000 moolah, is something the Stranger claims is vital for him to survive. Stranger begins taking on bounties throughout Mongo Valley, bringing down infamous criminal Outlaws such as Filthy Hands Floyd and Packrat Palooka. After Stranger finishes cleaning up the bounties in New Yolk City, he journeys to Doc's retreat, finding him hanged by the Outlaw called D. Caste Raider. D. Caste reveals Stranger's darkest secret: Stranger is actually a Steef in disguise. Just as he is close to being killed by the group of Outlaws with D. Caste Raider, Stranger is freed by the Grubb natives and travels to Sekto Spring's Dam, the source of the disappearance of the Steef species and the reason why the river is drying up. Through an intense series of battles, Stranger defeats the monstrous Sekto, owner of the corporation. The Steef finally embraces what he truly is and frees the water trapped behind Sekto's dam, fulfilling the Grubb natives' prophecies and becoming their new guardian Steef in the process. Personality Stranger has a very straightforward tone in his speech. He only seems to say what he needs to say and listens to what he needs to hear. He's quick to catch on and is smarter than he often sounds. He projects a mysterious and coy personality, and seems unwilling to trust others, only doing so when he has no other choice. However, Stranger does show high levels of respect for other beings, as shown once he closes the eyes of the Olden Steef upon his death. Interestingly, Stranger seems to have little regard for the Grubb species initially, stealing their idol towards the beginning of the game (if the player is able to locate and reach it) and having no qualms about destroying their temple or graveyards in the pursuit of the various outlaw gangs. Once they rescue him from D. Caste Raider and give him the ceremonial Steef armor as well as aboat to use in his quest to take down Sekto, Stranger slowly begins to form a protective relationship with the Grubbs. By the end of the game, he becomes the new guardian for the surviving Grubb nation, coming full circle as a Steef. Appearances *''Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath *The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' *''Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath HD'' Notes * The Stranger's hat was later going to be used as an accessory for Fangus Klot. However, the game he was in never got released. * Stranger stands at approximately 9 feet tall, making him the tallest playable character and protagonist in the Oddworld franchise. * The Stranger is a popular name used to identify mysterious characters in old western films. * The operation Stranger needed in order to "survive" is shown to be the amputation or fusion of his rear legs in order to hide his true identity as a Steef. There may have been other cosmetic changes as well like the complete removal of his horns (Stranger has been filing them down). * The Stranger's outfit is available as a DLC costume in the game, LittleBigPlanet. * Like Munch, Stranger can swim, making him and Munch currently the only playable characters that can swim. * It's still unclear how Stranger was able to walk and run so fluently with his legs in his boots, because as seen later in the game, Stranger's normal legs have a far wider span than what his boots ever allowed. * It's not known how the Grubbs knew about Stranger's presence, urging them to save him once he was revealed to be a Steef by D. Castle Raider. Category:Native Characters Category:Steef Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Steef characters